Sirius, Harry, and the Time Travel Potion!
by Periwinkle Dwarves
Summary: Sirius picked up the vile but it was slippery and it crashed to the floor with a puff of grey smoke, which engulfed them. Soon all nine had disappeared. An accident while cleaning Grimmauld Place sends them 15 years into the future.  Some swearing!
1. Sirius Is Clumsy

_**PLEASE READ**_**  
Hey I always wondered why there were so many fics about people going back to the past but barely any about them going into the future. So I decided to write one about Sirius, Harry, Ginny, Molly, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Hermione being taken from Grimmauld Place right before Harry's fifth year and are sent 15 years into the future when Harry and Ginny live in Grimmauld Place with their 6 and 5 year old sons and 3 year old daughter. Hope you like it and please, please, **_**please**_** review!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, that lucky person is J. K. Rowling.**

1995

A few days after Harry's hearing he, Ron, and Hermione along with Sirius, Ginny, the twins, and Mrs. Weasley were in the drawing room cleaning out one of the many desks in there when Fred spotted a small glass vile full of electric blue liquid.

"Hey look at that." he pointed and Ron leaned in close, his long thin nose almost touching it.

"I wonder what that is?" he glanced up at Hermione for information. She looked a bit annoyed.

"Why does everyone always think I know what something is when no one else does?" she asked irritably. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look and smirked at each other. And the twins said together "Well do you?"

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes at Sirius and Mrs. Weasley and leaned over like Ron did to scrutinize the slippery looking bottle. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her head. "I do recognize it from a book I've read!" She shot a warning look around at all of her friends. "Do _not_ say anything!" They all held up their hands in surrender trying not to smile. ("Dammit we could have got a couple good jokes about that!" George whispered). Hermione went on to explain what it was pretending she hadn't heard him. "It's _Tijdreizen potion _which is just Dutch for _Time Travel Potion_! Of course it is really unpredictable and you can't control where in time you go. The Ministry banned it years ago so most people have never even heard of it."

There was silence as they all took this in then the twin excahnged beaming smiles and cried "Wicked!"

Molly seemed nervous though and asked Sirius "Why would this be in your house?" Sirius scowled and shrugged. "How should I know? My family has always been insane and well, to put it mildly, I'm surprised that I was one of the first Blacks to be sent to Azkaban."

Just then there was a loud slam as though someone had tripped like Tonks does frequently and Mrs. Black's portrait started bawling "_Freaks! Halfbreeds! Blood Traitors! Mudbloods! All befowling my beautiful house!_"

Bill's voice floated up through the deafening insults. "I'm so sorry! I accidently dropped my suit case and now she won't SHUT-UP! The last two words were probably directed at Mrs. Black. Then they knew that his patience had snapped and that next sentnce was for the old portrait. "_Why don't you take your God damned blood purity and shove it up your ass!_"

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley cried distressed as she and Sirius ran from the room to help the eldest Weasley son. Everyone else though was practically rolling on the ground howling with laughter at the crack in Bill's usually calm controlled composure.

A few minutes later Mrs. Black was silenced and Sirius walked into the room followed by a pissed looking Bill who was being reprimanded by his mother for his profanity.

Finally Fred and George took pity on their big brother and diverted everyone's attention back to the vile of Time Travel Potion. And Hermione had to explain what it was again for Bill's sake.

Sirius said "Well it's no use to any of us so how about we just throw it out?" Sirius picked up the vile but the outside was very slimey and slippery and it crashed to the floor with a puff of grey smoke. It spread out swiftly and engulfed them all. The grey turned to a deep blinding black and it pressed down on them crushing them until they had all disappeared.


	2. 20 Questions

_**PLEASE READ AGAIN**_**  
If you like time travel stories check out my other one The Broken Time Turner. It is about James and Louis breaking a time turner and sending themselves Lily, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Victiore, and Teddy back to Harry's sixth year. I am almost finished with it and it has over 50 reviews. And I am really hoping for almost as much from this story so I have to ask you to**_** please review!**_

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

2010

All of them groaned as they got their vision back slowly. Sirius staggered to his feet lookinh around wildly, then let out a sigh of relief when he noticed they were just outside of Grimmauld Place.

He leaned down and pulled up Harry and Fred (who dragged George up with him) and let them look around before he said "It just transported us outside."

The three looked up at Grimmauld Place and Fred snorted. "That's not right, it was defective!"

"Talk about a let down!" George cried much to Mrs. Weasley's displeasure and everyone else's amusement.

Mrs. Weasley scowled and started to reprimand him. "Fred, George that would not be good if we had been sent into the past or future and I don't want to hear you complaining about not being in some other time period!"

The twins sighed and said in a monotone voice, "Yes, Mum." Ginny turned away biting her lip and trying not to laugh. But unfortunately she didn't succeed and ended up giggling uncontrollably. Her mother stared at her for a few seconds then shook her head. "God help us all, you have finally corrupted your little sister." Everyone burst out laughing at that.

The twins smiled at their mum. "Actually we corrupted her a couple years ago, I just don't think you noticed." Mrs. Weasley sighed and turned away. "Well come on everyone we better get inside, we don't want anyone to see Sirius do we?"

They all followed after quickly and when they got to the door Bill tried to open it but it was locked. So he did the next thing he could think of he knocked.

"No you'll wake Mrs. Black up! And there isn't even anyone home!" Mrs. Weasley would have said more but stopped abrubtly when they heard a scuffling come from the inside and a child's voice yelled, "I got it!" There was the thudding of feet on carpet right before the door was thrown open to reveal a small six year old boy who looked ready to burst out talking to who ever he found behind the door. But he stopped seeing them and just let his mouth flop open as he stared at them. They gaped right back.

He looked a lot like Harry would have at this age except for some differences. His thin face was covered with freckles and he had big brown eyes which twinkled with mischief framed by glasses that sat slightly ascew on the bridge of his nose. And his unruly hair instead of being jet-black was a bright auburn color.

"James, don't you ever listen? Your mum says to never open the door unless she or your dad let you." Another boy came into view. This one seemed to be around thirteen sporting bright neon yellow hair, dark forest green eyes, and was wearing a black Weird Sisters t-shirt. Behind him plodded a little boy even younger and smaller than the other one, he looked exactly like Harry except he had no glasses or scars.

'James', as the strange neon boy called him, spun around. "Louis and Freddie were supposed to come over, I thought it would be them." The older boy sighed and shaking his head finally looked at the poor confused people on the doorstep. His hair flashed to a bright confused green color as he started to gape at them just like the younger boy had. "Bloody hel-"

"Teddy!" came the smallest boy's repoachful voice. Teddy blushed. "Sorry, Al." he mumbled and then looked at the others again. He caught Sirius's eye and paled.

"James how about you and Al go and get you dad for me?" he asked. Al nodded and ran off up the stairs. James crossed his arms and pouted. "I wanna know what they're doing here." Teddy raised an eyebrow at him and pointed up the stairs.

"Fiiiine." James groaned and then stomped up the stair yelling, "Dad! Teddy needs you down at the door, and you should take away some of his privlages I think he's getting to bossy." He threw Teddy a playful smile over his shoulder before he disappeared, just to show that he was joking.

"Devil child." Teddy murmured under his breath with a smile. Fred and George glanced at each other and Fred whispered I think I like this kid already." But Bill sighed and muttered "I feel you pain." looking at his twin brothers.

Teddy changed his hair back to that bright yellow and said "You should come in." He stepped over to the side and gestured for them to come in. Sirius grumbled as he followed Harry up the steps "I don't like being told to come into my own house."

Teddy looked at him wierdly. "This house is my godfathers. Who are yo- oh! Are you Sirius Black?" Sirius blinked nodding. As Teddy closed the door behind them everyone looked at each other and easily figured out that they _had _been sent into the future.

"Whoa, this is a nice house! Is it really Grimmauld Place?" Bill exclaimed. Teddy smiled "Yeah it is, my godfather really changed the whole inside after the war and moved in with his family."

Mrs. Weasley noticed Teddy's questioning gaze and explained what had happened to them.

"That's a new one." Teddy smiled.

There was a stretch of quiet until Sirius looked at Teddy who was sitting up on a sideboard, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, and asked him "So what's your name?"

The teen stared back at him and answered "Teddy Lupin." Sirius blinked in surprise and everyone else gasped.

"What's your middle name?" Sirius questioned again. Teddy sighed. "What is this 20 questions?" The others sniggered but Sirius was unmoved. Teddy smiled, "Remus, my middle name is Remus."

Sirius beamed and said "So your dad is Remus Lupin?" Teddy laughed loudly. "Duh."

"Your a metamorphagus right? Your name is Teddy after Ted Tonks? Nymphadora's your mother?" Sirius was now tossing question after question at the 13 year old who didn't seem to care but just answered "Yup, yeah, and yes for all three." Harry and Ron exchange wide-eyed looks as everyone else gasped again.

Teddy grinned "You still have fifteen more questions." Ginny and the twins snickered at that and Sirius nodded and asked, "How old are you? What house are you in? Are you on the house team?"

Teddy was enjoying the game and shot back the answers just as fast as Sirius was asking the questions. "I'm thirteen, in Gryffindor, and yes I'm a beater for the house team."

Bill decided to ask a question now "Harry's your godfather right?" Teddy nodded and Harry gave him a wide smile. Mrs. Weasley smiled a bit and asked "Those two boys, Al and James, are they Harry's sons?"

"James and Albus Potter are their names." He winked at his fifteen year old godfather who had stopped smiling and was now extremely pale. Ron clapped his best friend on the back trying not to laugh. "Well congrats mate." Then he asked Teddy with a great big smile, "Does he have any other kids?"

"A daughter, Lily's three and asleep upstairs so keep quiet." Teddy pressed a finger to his lips. Molly beamed at Harry glad that he had named his son and daughter after his parents.

Ginny jumped in, "What about the rest of us? Do we have any kids?"

"I was hoping someone would ask that. Okay now you, _(he pointed to Hermione) _have two kids a boy and a girl, Ron has two kids, too, girl and a boy _(for some reason he seemed amused when saying those two's kids)_ Bill has three two girls and a boy, your oldest is actually my best friend and she is starting her first year at Hogwarts this year. George has two kids, a boy and a girl. And finally Ginny, _(a wide smile bloomed on his heart-shaped face)_ you have three kids a girl and two boys."

All of the Weasley boys and Harry stiffened slightly when hearing Ginny has 3 kids but she and Mrs. Weasley looked delighted. "So I have ten grandkids?" Mrs. Weasley asked breathlessly. All of the sudden a deep voice came from the stairs, "Twelve actually, Percy has two girls though you probably wouldn't like to talk about him right now, so we won't."

They all looked up and started in surprise. It was Harry but he was probably thirty years old now, wasn't so painfully skinny anymore, and was more muscular. Trailing behind him were James and Al who stopped halfway up the stairs as Harry continued down to stand next to Teddy. He smiled at them and siad "Well how did this happen?" Sirius immediately answered him and he took it all in. "For some reason I don't remember this happening so I guess our minds were erased. What did Teddy tell you?"

"Not much." Teddy answered. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "So you didn't tell who everyone was married to at least?" Teddy screwed up his face and his hair turned Weasley red, his eyes became bright brown, freckles appeared across his face, and when he was done changing his appearence to look like a Weasley he smirked up at his godfather mischieviously. "No I didn't tell them who _you_ were married to Harry."

Much to everyones confusion Harry burst out laughing at this, and they could hear James and Al giggling up on the stairs. "Very subtle Teddy." Harry laughed. The boy grinned and shrugged. "How about you take James and Al into the kitchen and wait for us to come in?"

"Sure Harry," he hopped up and started down to the kitchens calling "Come on Jamie, Al let's go see what's for dinner." (Sirius calling after him "Wait I still have six more questions!" Causing the kids and Bill to laugh as Mrs. Weasley to scowl at him.)

After they were gone Harry turned back to the very confused time travelers and smiled when Sirius said, "So I'm guessing that what Teddy just did was supposed to give us some sort of hint as to who your married too?"

Harry nodded smirking widely and laughed. "I'm actually surprised that either you, Molly, or Hermione haven't figured it out yet." He looked at his long-time friend expectantly obviously sure that she was going to figure it out. Hermione was biting her lip, her eyes slightly out of focus as she thought as hard as she could about what Teddy had changed his appearence to.

_Red hair and freckles. _

Her eyes traveled over to Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, the twins, and Bill.

_Brown eyes. _

She looked at Mrs. Weasley and Ginny noticing for the first time that the mother and daughter had brown eyes of the same exact shade and that Ginny was the only Weasley child to have brown eyes, all of the boys had their father's blue eyes.

_Teddy said Ginny had three children, two boys and a girl. Harry has two boys, James and Albus, and one daughter, Lily. James had red hair and freckles. And his eyes, that color had seemed familiar, that shade of bright brown. Brown eyes._

She gasped loudly, clapping her hand to her mouth and glancing back and forth between the two Harry's and Ginny. The girl looked delighted as she gave a quite girly, non-Hermione-ish squeal. "Oh really, Harry?" She asked breathlessly. He nodded and she continued. "That is _absolutely wonderful_! When did you get together? Oh my goodness, why aren't you _dead_? God know how protective they are! Oh I don't care, tell me when you started to like her, when you got together, how. . . oh please tell me!"

Harry **(I'll refer to older Harry as just **Harry** and younger Harry as **_Harry_ **that will be the same for every other character too when there are both in the same room. Ex. Since future Hermione isn't there now past Hermione is just **Hermione** but when she comes up, and I promise that will be soon, past Hermione will then be **_Hermione_**. I hope I cleared it up for you though I bet I just confused you more. So moving on. . .)** was laughing but everyone else had yet to catch on and were still staring from Hermione to Harry hopelessly lost. "Oh Hermione I knew I could count on you. I can't tell you know since it will drive everyone else crazy since they don't know what we're talking about but I'm sure _she_ will tell you after they figure it out."

Hermione looked a bit put out but nodded still wide eyed and beaming. Harry turned to the others and said "Well come on I bet you'll want to meet the others and it's dinner time so the foods almost ready." He turned gesturing and they all followed quickly.

As they walked to the kitchen they couldn't help but be surprised by how _different _Grimmauld Place was now. Nothing like the dreary gray house they were living in at their time, but a nicely furnished house fit for the Potters' and and their small children. "Hey Harry, what happened to my mum's portrait?" Sirius questioned.

Harry snorted. "Long story involving lots of screaming (not just your mothers), angry redheads, distraught wizards who were helping my refurnish the place, and a big explosion which made your mother no more." He threw his godfather an amused look and said sarcastically, "I hope you aren't disappointed." Sirius wasn't in the slightest.

The people from the past became nervous when hearing voices come from ahead. "Ah that sounds like you visiting Ron, and you Hermione." The two didn't seem to thrilled about meeting their future selves, more sick and uncertain. All of them were on edge when Harry pushed the kitchen door open, revealing his family.


	3. Overprotective, Questioning Bill

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Please keep doing so, but no flames! P.S. I'm sorry for not updating sooner; I should have over the holidays. And I will have a question at the bottom that are the same as the q. in my other story-please give me your opinion!**

**Past people will have their names in italics, future people will be normal. Ex. 15 year old Harry is **_Harry__**, **_**30 year old Harry is just **Harry**. Hope I'm not confusing anyone!**

**Disclaimer: HP and co. do not belong to me, blah di blah di blah.**

2010

They followed Harry into the kitchen and the first thing they saw was Teddy sprawled out on the ground, face pressed into the floorboards. Harry looked very amused as he leaned down and pulled the boy to his feet. "What did you trip over this time, Ted?"

"Nothing! I was just walking and then '_splat_' I was on the floor." Teddy scowled and crossed his arms as the people from the past tried not to laugh, thinking of Tonks. Sirius **(he will not have his name in italics since there is no other Sirius in this time period) **gave his dog-like grin and whispered to _Fred _and_ George_ who stood next to him, "Definitely Dora's kid."

The others glanced around the kitchen in surprise. It was nothing like the large, gray room they had back in 1995 and the people in it were different, too. There was James leaning against the big oak table, talking nonstop to what was obviously older Ron and Hermione, then there was little Al sitting in a chair next to a girl his own age with curly red hair, and finally was-

"Ginny?" _Bill _asked in surprise. The young woman smirked at him. "Hello Bill! Teddy told us about your slip up. Wow, you all look really young."

_Bill _laughed_, _"Are you calling me old in this time?"

"Actually I'm calling all of you old, yes even myself." All of the sudden she made a face. "That sounded completely mental!"

"Fits you then doesn't it, Gin?" Ron sniggered, then stopped as his sister smacked him upside the head. "Hey! No hitting in front of Jay, Al, and Rosie!" So the red haired girl's name was Rose. She and the two boys were laughing at everything that was going on. "Wait! Ginny, why are you here?" _Ron _asked looking in between his confused, 14 year old sister and his amused, 29 year old sister. Teddy smothered a laugh behind his hand.

"Merlin, there are so many things I could say to that." Ginny smiled. "The best would have to be-aren't I allowed to be in my own house, Ronnie?" Everyone from the past felt their jaws drop, and Teddy didn't even try to hold in his laughter at their faces. _Hermione_ let out a squeal, "I knew it!"

"Of course you did." Everyone in the kitchen, minus future Hermione and the kids, chorused.

"But . . . wha-are you saying that . . .?" _Ron _spluttered as _Bill_ shook his head rapidly. _Fred_ and _George_ were beaming and high-fiving each other. _Molly_ looked beyond delighted, and Sirius muttered something like ". . . knew it . . . told Remus. . ." _Hermione_ was still happy at figuring it out, _Harry_ seemed stunned, and _Ginny_ was blushing furiously, staring at the floor.

"Those reactions were fun to watch." Ron laughed. "Especially yours, Ron." Harry told him, then leaned down in between his two best friends and whispered, "I can't wait to see what happens when they find out you two are married." They all laughed harder.

"No you aren't married to Harry." _Ron _said as though he could make himself believe it. Ginny made quite a show of twisting a ring around her finger as she said, "As thick skulled as ever, big brother." Looking closer you saw that the ring was a beautiful gold wedding band, matching future Harry's.

"But, but James and Albus aren't yours are they?" _Bill_ said desperately. Both versions of his sister plus his mother shot him withering looks. Ginny let out a large sigh and for an answer asked, "Hey, Al?" The little boy's head jerked up, jet black hair tumbling into bright green eyes. "Yes, mommy?" Molly gave a sharp intake of breath. Ginny looked over at the older boy, "James?"

He stared at her in confusion; it was obvious he hadn't listening to what was going on. "What, mum? It wasn't me, I swear!" _Fred_ and _George_ started laughing at that, they already liked this boy. _Ginny_ gave a groan; she had a son who seemed a lot like her twin brothers, oh joy.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked back at the time travelers, "Is that proof enough for you?"

_Fred_ and _George_ raised their eyebrows at Harry, "You got our little sister pregnant three times, Potter?" They weren't mad, only very amused by everything. Teddy though sensed danger coming from his other 'uncles' and grabbed the five year olds' hands. "Come on, let's go upstairs. Come on Jay!"

"Wait, I wanna go to Shell Cottage!" James cried. Harry sighed, "Go ahead." The boy jumped to his feet and ran to the door. "No going to the shop though, I'm going to check with Aunt Fleur to make sure you and Louis don't go and get some new explosive to blow up the kitchen table for the eighth time."

"That's only our fourth kitchen table, dad!" James yelled as he sprinted upstairs to floo to his cousin's.

"The fourth at six? Wow! You and I were only at two Gred!" _George _yelped.

"Right you are Forge. I think I like our little nephew." _Fred _smirked.

Ignoring his brother Bill frowned and said, "How old were you when James was born?"

"23." Ginny answered looking bored and slightly annoyed.

"When's his birthday?"

"September, 30th."

"That means you would only be 22 when. . ."

Ginny was starting to look very pissed off at her brother. "So? If you want to keep going with this I was nnppphhm." Harry clamped a hand over his angry wife's mouth, a blush spreading across his pale cheeks. He seemed very uncomfortable about this whole situation. "Ok, Gin let's just skip over this and forget this conversation ever happened."

"Yes please!" Ron cried, as he, himself, _Harry, _and their brother's were looking extremely sick at this point.

Sirius seemed to find the whole thing very funny, finally able to see the temper all the Weasley boys claimed Ginny had, but she had never shown. Molly was barely listening to the argument her head still clouded with the fact that she had 12 grandchildren, Harry was now really part of the family, and if her guessing of who Rose's parents are were correct, so was Hermione.

"Okay I'll take my hand away if you promise to, well, _not _finish that sentence." Harry told Ginny, she crossed her arms in defiance. "Alright you want to be stubborn." Harry gave the others an exasperated look, and then added to his wife jokingly. "And you say James acts more like me." She made an annoyed sound.

"You can sit down if you want." Hermione broke in trying to give them some relief from the tense, confused atmosphere. They all did, though Molly and Sirius had to conjure up a few more chairs.

Harry went to go tell them it was okay to talk when there was a bright green flash coming from the fireplace. Two redheaded men stumbled out together.

**Preview for chapter four:**

_One man starting brushing himself off, while the other took off his glasses to clean off the ash. The second man said, "Hello Harry, Ginny. I have to get that paperwork for Kingsley now Harry, if it's not to much?"_

"_Ah, don't be a stick in the mud, Perce. Right to business as always, not me though. I smell cookies, what kind are you making Kreacher?" he hollered the last part as the two spun around to face the room. Their eyes widened._

"_Bloody hell!" cried George blinking at himself and long-dead twin in surprise._

"_George? What happened to your ear?" Fred asked looking between his twin(s), not knowing how much pain future George was in just looking at him._

**Now for the question:**

**I want to write some new stories but I need to know which one should I do first? There is reading the characters reading the Deathly Hallows, or Albus's years at Hogwarts. I know both have been done a lot but I would still like to try them (personally I would like to try reading the book more) but, again, which one do you think I should do?**


	4. Holeyness and Suspicions

**Well thanks for everyone who answered my question from the last chapter! Now here's another question: Should I send Remus and Tonks into the future, too, so they could meet Teddy?**

**Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own HP and the characters.**

2010

One man starting brushing himself off, while the other took off his glasses to clean off the ash. The second man said, "Hello Harry, Ginny. I have to get that paperwork for Kingsley now Harry, if it's not to much?"

"Ah, don't be a stick in the mud, Perce. Right to business as always, not me though. I smell cookies, what kind are you making Kreacher?" he hollered the last part as the two spun around to face the room. Their eyes widened.

"Bloody hell!" cried George blinking at himself and long-dead twin in surprise.

"George? What happened to your ear?" _Fred_ asked looking between his twin(s), not knowing how much pain future George was in just looking at him.

George opened and closed his mouth a few times before sitting down, hard, in a nearby chair. He looked pale. The people from the past stared at him in surprise, what was wrong?

Percy took in the whole scene with an incredulous face, and then turned to his brothers and sisters. Trying to make the mood lighter, he asked "What'd Ginny do this time, Harry?" with a weak smile.

"I'm not sure you want know Perce." Harry smiled as Ginny glared up at him. Finally she just pulled her husband's hand away from her mouth, and blurted out to her brothers, "They're time travelers if you were wondering." The two older Weasleys looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"How?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

So they explained with input from the horribly confused time travelers. _Molly_ didn't say anything at all throughout the whole explanation as she was staring, horror-struck, at the gaping black hole on the side of George's head where an ear used to be. After the story was finished she couldn't help it when the question exploded, weakly, from her mouth "George, what did happen to your ear?"

Her son smiled at her, his hand going up to his non-ear. He tugged at the wide hole and muttered, "Well that's what everyone asks, isn't it? The real question, I think, would be what _hasn't _happened to that ear." A titter ran around the kitchen and Ginny shook her head smiling ruefully.

"His dead twin just showed up out of nowhere, yet he still has to make that joke." She sighed to Harry, who took her hand knowing she was just as hurt as everyone else when seeing Fred. Almost more than the others, actually, (except for George) because she had always been very close to the twins growing up.

"Do you think we can tell them?" George asked looking up at Harry. Harry shrugged, "I suppose so. Remember, this has already happened to us but I can't seem to recall it so we must use obliviate on them, er, or something."

George nodded and said "Well we were getting Harry from his aunt and uncle's house, and Remus and I had to get away on a broom when the Death Eaters showed up out of nowhere." A gasp came from the group from the past; Sirius seemed to become even gaunter hoping that his best friend, favorite cousin, godson, prankster protégés, and their family all get out of this in one piece. So George continued, "Well this whole group came in shooting the weirdest variety of spells from Avada Kedavra and Sectumsempra. Unfortunately someone," He hesitated over saying someone and they all guessed that he knew who had done this. "cut off my ear with Sectumsempra. I started losing tons of blood, Remus had to hold me up, then, I dunno, I just blacked out and when I woke back up there was Mum, Dad, Fred, Ginny, and Harry staring at me like I had two heads."

"We did not!" cried Ginny. "We stared at you like that after that completely pathetic display of humor, _Your Holeyness_." The other adults roared with laughter, rolling in there seats. _Fred _and_ George _seemed confused at first then they looked at each other, understanding dawning on their faces, then they started laughing, too.

"What?" asked _Hermione_ annoyed she didn't get it. _Harry_ and _Ron_ seemed to be trying to figure it out to, shooting each other puzzled looks. _Ginny _must have understood though because she began to giggle, too. George smiled lightly at them and tapped the side of his head, "I'm holy, guys, gettit? Holey?"

"Oh!" they all cried laughing now, too. Then Teddy burst through the door, ran into Percy, bounced off, and spun around landing in Ginny's lap. She laughed harder, and wrapped her arms around him. "What was that, Ted?" He shook his head as though to clear it and said "I forgot I promised Grandma that I would be back for dinner. I'm already late! Can I go know?"

"Of course, Teddy, tell Andromeda we said hi, but don't mention them, okay?" Harry nodded over to the 1995 people. "I'll tell her later."

The boy nodded, his hair now a dark blue, then hurried over to the fire, threw in Floo powder, jumped in the flames, and yelled "The Tonks' house!" He disappeared with a flash of emerald flame.

Sirius felt as though the air had been sucked from the room and it was a good thing he was sitting down or he would have collapsed then. "He lives with Andromeda?" Then he looked up at older Harry in alarm, and said sharply, "Why does Teddy live with Andromeda, Harry?" Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stared hard at the table in front of them and didn't say anything. The others from the past gasped as they understood what Sirius was saying. "They aren't dead are they?"

"And me?" _Fred_ asked suddenly, his family stared at him in surprise, why would he ask this? "I saw they way you looked at me, then the way George acted when he saw me. So how did I croak?" The ends of Harry's mouth twitched up and he was mad at himself for it, but Fred could even make dying sound like a big, fun, joke.

"Fred!" _Molly_ cried in distress, she shook her head frantically. "You are _not_ dead! He-he isn't dead is he?" She asked the last part in a feeble, scared voice.

They all glanced at each other; they had not been expecting to tell them so soon. They had actually hoped that they wouldn't have to say anything at all; it was going to be _so _hard now to erase their memories and throw them back in time knowing that they could let them keep those memories and save some lives.

But they couldn't.

Should they tell? Looking at the stubborn faces of the younger people in front of him Harry knew he was going to have to. With a sigh he started. . . .

**Not the best chapter, in my opinion, but I hope you think differently. So what do you say on that question up^ there? Should I figure out a way to send Teddy's parents back so he can meet them? I would like to because, after Ginny, Tonks and Remus are my fave HP characters.**


	5. Remus and Tonks Make Their Appearence

**Okay from what everyone said I am going to bring Remus and Tonks to 2010. Thanks a million times to everyone who has reviewed and I wanted to say I just started accepting anonymous reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

1995

It was getting late at Grimmauld Place when two forms apparated in front of the house. Both immediately had their wands out and pointed at one another until their eyes adjusted to the gloom and they saw who the other person was.

The young woman with the vivid pink hair was the first to drop her wand and walk up to the brown haired man with the patched robes.

"Oh, hello Remus. How are you?" Tonks beamed brightly.

"Tired, Dora very tired." Remus said wearily as he tucked his wand back into his pocket. The two companions climbed up the steps of Grimmauld Place together, through the hallways, and into the kitchen. It seemed far to quiet, though, and why hadn't Molly started dinner yet? Remus and Tonks exchanged worried looks and then ran up to the drawing room that Sirius said they would be cleaning out today.

They skidded to a stop gaping at the door. It was shut tightly and from the crack underneath gray and silver wisps of smoked curled out and probed at Remus and Tonks' stunned figures.

"Sirius? Harry?" Tonks called into the door moving closer and pressing an ear to the wood. There was a faint whooshing sound on the other side. She gave Remus a confused look. "Ginny? Molly? Fred, George? Hermione? Ron? Anyone in there?"

Remus motioned for her to move over a bit and then pointed his wand at the door. "Alohamora!" Nothing happened. Their faces clouded. Tonks took her turned then. "Reducto!" she cried. The door was blasted in ashes. Tonks threw Remus a gloating grin then slipped inside the room, Remus rolled his eyes and followed her.

A whole part of the ground was slick with some sort of blue liquid which was generating that thick mist. Remus moved forward cautiously and knelt to look at the liquid. He decided that it would not be smart to touch it.

Though just as he thought that Tonks moved forward to look and tripped over the nearby desk. She fell right into the puddle and Remus, giving a cry of warning, reached to pull her back.

Tonks caught onto his arm and they both went tumbling down to the ground. They should have stopped then but instead they kept falling and falling and falling, surrounded by swirling shades of blue.

Then they slammed hard on the pavement of a road they had just left. But it wasn't that dark out, in fact the sun was just starting to recede behind the rows of houses sending a soft tawny and orange glow to coat everything. The houses where different too. Cleaner, neater, well taken care of, the grass and trees were actually a bright green, and flowers bloomed everywhere. But unlike their fellow time travelers, Remus and Tonks noticed all of these differences.

"Whoa!" Tonks exclaimed, turning in a slow circle. She turned her hair a gentle gold to match the glow surrounding them. And her eyes to a bright spring green. "What happened to this place in the, like, five minutes we were inside?"

Remus shook his head gaping around, and then he noticed Number Twelve. "I'm not sure. Tonks we should get inside." He looked very worried and wanted to retreat to a quiet house to think. Tonks nodded her ascent and followed Remus up the stairs and through the unlocked door.

Everything in Twelve was changed too, pictures hung on the walls of what looked like the Weasley family with some additions and variations, it was furnished nicely (thank god the troll leg umbrella stand was gone along with all of the other horrible things), the walls had been colored brightly and tastefully so it was nothing like the drab grayness of before.

Voices sounded from the kitchen and Remus and Tonks exchanged horribly confused looks then hurried down there. They wanted answers.

When they walked in it was turmoil. All of the Weasley's had a hold of Fred and didn't look like they were ever going to let go. Harry and Hermione were held tight in that hug-of-death, too, Harry looking uncomfortable being squished into a pale Ginny for some reason. Sirius was slouched in his chair, gray-faced.

When he heard them come in his head jerked up and he stared at them, wide-eyed. Though if he was surprised to see them they were even more when he choked out to them, "We're dead."

**Sorry that this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer and better. More Teddy, and then he meets Remus and Tonks. Yay! I'm sorry about not showing them telling everyone about the deaths, I couldn't really do it. Yes I am a baby but if you want me to add that it'll be the next chapter. So tell me if I should. Review of course to do so! **** 3**


	6. Insert a name here, I don't have one

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry and a bazillion more sorrys for not updating in a long time. I'll get right on with it now. Remember people from the past will have their names italicized (or whatever it is, I don't think that's right) except for Sirius.**

**DO NOT OWN HP OR CHARACTERS.**

2010

"Sooo, should we tell you the deaths in order of how they happened or . . . I dunno-this is really awkward." Ron said scrunching up his face.

"That'd make more sense and could you maybe tell us how they died?" _Hermione _suggested diplomatically. The adults from the future glanced at Harry and he shrugged.

"Sure?"

Everyone from the past leaned forward from the edge of their chairs looking scared, yet eager for knowledge. Taking in the looks of the future people though they felt extremely apprehensive. Harry looked, well much like the fifteen year old Harry had been looking for a long time. Ginny seemed younger than she is, tired and sad. Ron looked green in the face. And so on with the other three. . . .

"Well Sirius died at the end of our fifth year." Harry said gesturing to Ron and Hermione. _Harry _paled thinking that would be in less than a year. Sirius gave his godson a kind, reassuring smile. "It was at the Department of Mysteries," Ginny and Ron both visibly winced at that name and Ron began to rub at his long arms unconsciously. "and we-Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and I-went there because we thought we were saving Sirius. It turned out to be a trick from Voldemort. We fought the Death Eaters until the Order showed up. Sirius started to fight Bellatrix Lestrange and she-he," Harry faltered here but plowed on, "she hit Sirius with a spell (I still don't know what it was) and he was thrown back into a veil an-and he didn't come out."

_Molly_ stared at Harry, horrified. He had lost so much and now he lost his godfather too? How cruel is that? And in such a horrible way. If she ever got her hands on that Bellatrix . . . .

Sirius was looking devastated but tried heroically for a grin (it didn't work). "Well how about that, the great Sirius Black-killed by drapery. Sigh. I knew I would die, but I didn't know it would be so-awkward."

Ron began to speak. "Er do all the deaths have to be so . . . lengthy? I would really feel better if they were quick and we didn't have to-relive them." Hermione (who had tears in her eyes now) nodded vigorously in agreement. So did everyone else.

"Well Dumbledore was killed in sixth year and I think it would be better if I didn't get into that." Harry muttered looking towards the door right as it opened to reveal Al. Ginny immediately looked up at her son and went over to him.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked picking him up. The four-soon-to-be-five-year-old **(yes I know I think I said he was five before but I'm gonna say he turns five while the time travelers are there, sorry)** peered over his mothers shoulder and said matter-of-factly "There still here."

"Yes, and we're having a really important discussion, so would you go back up with Rosie?"

"I can't stay?" he asked innocently staring at her with wide green eyes. She grimaced and looked away not able to take the puppy dog face.

"No, Al, sorry. But you wouldn't want to anyways, it's a boring conversation."

He sighed. "Okay, but can we-Rose and I-go over to the Burrow?" Ginny began to disagree when he said quickly, "I mean we'd be out of the way and wouldn't bother you. Please?"

"Fine, but I have to help you with floo powder." She began walking out the door and called over her shoulder, "Be right back."

All of her younger (as in from the past) brothers huddled together giving one another glances like '_she's good with kids, who knew?_'

Older Ron frowned unhappily and muttered, "She knows Al and Rose are perfectly capable of using floo powder themselves, she just went to get out of here."

"Can you blame her?" Percy asked.

"Can we get on to my death now?" _Fred_ cried looking hesitant but annoyed.

_Molly_ and well everyone else flinched. "You're not dead."

"Yeah he is." Heads swiveled to stare at George who had been quiet a long time. He stared at the empty fireplace, tugging at the hole on his head (that must have been a new nervous habit). Molly gaped at him tears forming in her eyes. George looked at them so sullenly he looked like a different person. He continued, dead-panned, "In the final battle Rookwood-Rookwood blew up the whole corridor Fred, Perce, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were fighting in and-" the man's shoulders slumped and he stopped talking, and since everyone had their gazes fixed on him they didn't notice _George _wrap his arms around his twin looking terrified. _Fred_ seemed surprised at the reaction of both Georges to his death.

"And who else?" Sirius asked. "R-Remus? Tonks?"

Hermione nodded filled with grief. "Remus was killed in a duel with Dolohov and Bellatrix killed Tonks." She whispered. Sirius put his head in his hands, clutching at his hair, shoulders shaking. There wasn't any word(s) that could describe his distress at his best friend and cousins deaths.

"Right after Teddy too." He whispered to himself.

The rest of the people from the past clumped tightly around _Fred_, crushing him in there affection. The only reason the soon-to-be-dead-boy didn't groan and push away from their suffocation was because _Harry_ and _Ginny_ had been squished in the middle, right next to each other, almost uncomfortably close. _Harry_ blushed but _Ginny_ seemed so stricken she didn't notice until _Harry_ got over his shyness and put a tentative arm around her, comfortingly. Oh boy he and George would have a field day teasing them now.

_Fred_ heard the kitchen door open but didn't see who came in over the mob of red heads. He only heard Sirius say "We're dead." Why would he be telling Ginny that? She already knew.

So who had shown up now?

**PLEASE READ**

**Good chapter, bad chapter? I was upset writing this because Fred, Lupin, and Tonks were my fave characters and I cried **_**very **_**hard when they were killed. I actually memorized the paragraph when Fred died because I stared at it so long not believing what it said. Okay now I'm gonna have this new thing in each chapter like one of those Book of the Month things, I'm callin it 'Book of the Chapter'! Brilliant right? I'm going to say a book I really love and that I think you'll love to and I hope you'll take my word for it and read it.**

Okay the first** Book of the Chapter **is *drum roll*: City of Bones by Cassandra Clare, Book One of the Mortal Instrument series. (Clary/Jace shipper all the way! No I'm not trying to influence your shipping choices before you read the book!)

If you do read them on my recommendation please PM or review on this story and tell me what you think of the books.

This a good idea?


	7. Newspaper Clippings

**Ok people I just had a temporary (very big) mind block but I'm back now with the next chapter! Yay!**

**Usual Disclaimer**

2010

Sirius watched as the two Mrs. Weasley (one being Molly and the other Hermione) and the one Mrs. Potter started dinner with the now-very-nice Kreacher. The last Black still couldn't get over the old house elf's (who was now an _ancient _house elf) transformation. He listened to everything Ginny, and even Hermione, said.

"Kreacher would you put this away please?" Hermione asked handing the elf a wooden spoon.

"Yes, Mistress Hermione." he croaked.

"He didn't call you a Mudblood." Sirius said in a sort of dazed wonder. Hermione just laughed and shook her head.

"Well Sirius, it turns out I was right." she grinned at him. "You just have to be friendly and he'll be nice back."

_Ron _spoke up from the table were he sat with Fred and the rest of his family then. "Where's Harry?" Older George and Percy had left for home, Geore promising to return after dinner with a surprise and everyone else was still there except for Sirius's godson.

"Oh yeah where did he go?" Sirius asked in surprise just picking up that he had gone. He had been to busy talking to Remus, Tonks, and _Harry _to notice.

"Went to floo Mum." Ginny answered turning to look at everyone. "He was going to get Al and Rosie."

"Ah, I get it. Should I go see if they're back yet?" Sirius asked. He was interested to see the rest of his house when it didn't look. . . well, evil.

"Sure." Ginny said. "Up one staircase, third door on the left. Be quiet though I don't want you to wake Lily and Hugo who are asleep upstairs."

Sirius stopped, one hand on the door to push it open. He tilted his head to the side. "Hugo?" he questioned trying not to grin. Everyone else looked at future Ginny and Hermione too. "I thought Teddy said you only had three kids." _Bill _muttered looking at his sister shrewdly.

"She and Harry do." Hermione answered. "Hugo and Rose are mine."

_Hermione _gaped in surprise. "Really?"

Hermione just smiled at herself.

Sirius left then after promising the two young mothers he wouldn't wake up their three year olds. He walked up the carpeted stairs softly but stopped when he saw a large picture in the middle of the staircase. It was the complete Weasley family with all of their names written in a small neat scrawl underneath their faces.

There were the Potters. Ginny leaned into Harry smiling happily, Al in her arms and a beautiful little red headed toddler in Harry's. James beamed from his spot in front of his parents with Teddy. He looked around-Bill with the French woman from the Triwizard Tournament last year and two girls who looked like their mother and a small boy who looked like Bill but with his mother's blond hair. Charlie, standning with only his burns. Percy with a small pretty woman and two twin girls. George with a woman Sirius thought he recognized from Harry's Quidditch games and a boy and a girl. Then Ron and Hermione standing there with Rose and a small brown haired boy who was obviously Hugo.

"Ha I always told Remus." Sirius whispered to himself as he kept climbing the stairs. "I knew Ron and Hermione would get together."

Sirius paused in the hallway. "Door 2 or 3 on the left?" He had forgotten Ginny's directions already.

He opened the second door just to glimpse a little girl fast asleep in a small bed, her copper hair fanned out over her pillow before closing the door quickly. He didn't want to wake Lily.

He knew the next door must be the one he was looking for because when he stepped inside a bag of floo powder lay open on the desk and a fire was flickering in the grate. Obviously Harry and the kids weren't back yet so Sirius, with his insatiable curiousity, began to look around.

What caught his attention most were the newspaper clippings hung on the wall. The had headings that ranged from **First Minister of Magic Since the End of the Second Wizarding War Elected **to **Ginny Weasley (17) Girlfriend of the Chosen One Signs on the Holyhead Harpies.** Of course that last one interested him and he stepped up to inspect it. Ginny, an international Quidditch player, who knew?

The another one next to this one was much more sorrowful. **List of Dead from the Battle of Hogwarts **read the title. At the top was 'Fred G. Weasley-20 years of age-b. April 1, 1978 d. May 2, 1998-killed when Augustus Rookwood blew up the corridor Weasley was fighting in.' Sirius felt slightly sick but forced himself to read on.

'Colin M. Creevey-16 years of age-b. June 5, 1981 d. May 2 1998-killed by unnamed Death Eater after sneaking into battle after being sent away because he was not of age.' Sirius closed his eyes a _sixteen _year old, they murdered a poor _sixteen _year old. Those sick bloody. . .

'Remus J. Lupin-38 years of age-b. March 10, 1960 d. May 2, 1998-killed in duel with Antonin Dolohov.' Antonin Dolohov, Sirius remembered him from the first war when he killed Molly's younger brothers Fabian and Gideon. If he didn't truly hate him for that Sirius sure did now. First he lost James, then Lily, then Peter, and now Remus. . . .

'Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin (nee Tonks)-25 years of age-b. February 22, 1973 d. May 2, 1998-killed by her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange on the grounds of the castle.' Sirus sunk into a chair with a low moan of pain at this. Rage and hate at his cousin rolled in him making him want to go and murder her, right at that moment. No one would do anything to him, they would all be glad to get rid of the physcopathic bitch too. Then he wondered, did she ever die in this time? Or was she just locked up again for her crimes? Somehow he doubted it was the latter.

"Sirius?" the man sat up and spun around. Harry stood in front of the fireplace Al in one hand, Rose in the other. He sent them over to the door and then looked questioningly at his godfather. Then a knowing look came into his face. "You read the newspaper clippings about the battle."

"Only that one." Sirius muttered sounding strangely like he had a bad cold as he pointed at the clipping.

Harry glanced at it then nodded. He sat in the chair next to Sirius and said, "I know it's hard, it took months for us to recover, but. . . we did recover. And it's not like we ever forgot them. We have Teddy to carry on the memory of Remus and Tonks and Fred Weasley II (George's son who I think will be your surprise later) to carry on the memory of Fred along with the rest of his nieces and nephews."

Sirius nodded and blinked back the tears that had threatened to fall since he read that article. He opened his mouth to respond when the door opened softly and Ginny and Hermione entered, their youngest children balanced expertly on their hips. "Dinner's ready you two." Ginny said warmly.

Harry got up and walked over to his wife, daughter, sister-in-law, and nephew. He stroked his daughter's cheek and whispered something in Lily's ear making the girl giggle then turned to look at Sirius who had stayed seated. "Coming, Sirius?"

The man hopped to his feet and pulled a grin onto his face. He didn't want to stay sad and didn't really see any reason to do so now. "Yup," as he closed the door after them he asked "wait what did you make for dinner again?"

_**Please read this authors note below!**_

**Ok sort of short but I thought it was good, what about you? A bit of Harry and Sirius bonding I guess. Yeah I did say I was going to bring in Fred Weasley II in next chapter cause George wants him to meet Fred, did anyone pick that up? Sorry for not updating in over a month but you know I **_**do **_**have to do other things outside of fanfiction like school, field trips, tests, reading, friends, and other stuff like that. But I just got sick and had to stay home from school today soooo yay I could update! :) I started another story a couple weeks ago I'm going to try to update either today or tomorrow so would you guys do me a favor and check it out and read it? It's called Choices of the Heart. Yup another Harry Potter one but it's about Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black.**

**Book of the Chapter: **The Ruins Of Gorlan, Book One of the Ranger's Apprentice Series (Will and Halt are awesome but Horrace and Alyss are awesomer.)


	8. Fred Lee Weasley

**Er right I hope you all don't hate me for my three month long pause on this story. I didn't plan that but I never seemed to have any reason to write my next chapter. I know, that was irresponsible of me but now I got my, um, whats the word?-drive? for this story back after re-reading the Deathly Hallows in honor of Part 2 coming out Friday. My fellow author, K. M. Arrow, and I are going to the midnight showing together! Can't wait!**

2010

Albus Potter was seated at the dinnertable in his home of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place staring around interestedly at these strange new arrivals. His mum had tried to explain how they got here, time travel, but the poor little four year old was still confused. How could all of these people be here?

There was _Fred_, and Remus, and Tonks, and Sirius, all of whom he had been told stories of but had never met. They were supposed to be dead.

And everyone else, everyone else was familiar but looked a lot younger; like they had just popped out of his parents old school day pictures.

Uncle George had left a few minutes ago, promising to return with a surprise for the new occupants of Grimmauld Place; Al sighed, he just hoped it wasn't one of those Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. The loud noises from that product always made him feel scared; he would cover his ears tightly, and then burry his head in his mum's shirt.

He cradled his sippy cup full of pumpkin juice in his small hands and looked over at his best friend, and cousin, Rose and then struck up a conversation with her while eveyone else paid no attention to them. Or at least he thought no one was paying any attention to them.

Across the table Al and Rose's grandmother (or at least a younger version of her) watched them adoringly.

She really couldn't believe her little girl had three children, _three_, and was married to Harry. Oh now the boy she always thought of as a seventh son really was just that! Or at least her son-in-law. She remembered fondly of how when Ginny was little she would always have Bill tell her the story of Harry Potter. And then when they had met him for the first time on Platform 9 and 3/4 she had developed such a huge crush on the Boy-Who-Lived, even though over the years he had become so much more than that.

And then Ron and Hermione. Well she really saw that coming from a mile away. In fact she saw that relationship coming since the Trio's first year at Hogwarts. That was why _Molly _had been so cold towards Hermione last year when she read Witch Weekly and read that she was playing around with Viktor and Harry's feelings.

She wasn't sure if she really believed that but then _Molly _thought about how her youngest son must feel about this, for it was quite obvious that he had feeling for Hermione, and she was really angry. She had come to terms with the fact that, as Harry Potter's best friend, Ron was always in trouble of being physically harmed (not that she liked in either way) but she would not put up with him being emtionally harmed also. So now, after getting the full story about that episode, she was relieved that those two had gotten together.

"Knut for your thoughts, Mum." _Fred _and _George _took the seats on either side of her suddenly and _Molly _was confused for a second, unsure which one had asked her the question, so she adressed the answer to both.

"Oh I was thinking about. . . about how cute those two are," she gestured to redheaded Rose and raven-haired Albus. "and how happy I am that they're parents are together."

"Yeah, it was a pleasant surprise, wasn't it?" _Fred _said.

"Though I am still confused as to why Miss Genius Granger married our Ronnikins." _George _said thoughtfully. "Miracles do happen."

"Hey!" cried both Rons, who were within hearing of this statement. The twins chuckled as their mother looked on sternly.

"Don't tease your brother boys." _Molly _reprimanded lightly.

"Yessum Ma'am." _Fred _drawled as _George _gave a mock salute.

Across the table _Ginny_, who was sitting in between Tonks and Sirius, giggled and tried to hide her smile behind her hands. The twins shot her identically evil smirks.

"Hey, hey little sis." George chided. "You shouldn't laugh."

"Yes do you how many ways we could go about picking on you for your future relationship?" Fred said.

Ginny shot them a venomous glare but quieted real quick.

"That's what we thought." The boys chorused.

_Whoosh! _Spinning like a top a tall red headed man showed up in the grate and toppled out onto the polished wooden floor, dripping ash all over the place. Then his figure was lit up from behind in a flash of emerald as a little boy, probably the same age as James, followed him out. This boys dark hair was cut in the same short spikey fashion as his father's, his eyes were a bright blue, and his freckles were almost lost in his slighly colored skin. A wide smile split the face of George's 'suprise' as he looked around the room.

He let out a laugh. "Time travel. Wicked!"

"Yeah, well don't get any ideas, Freddie. Your mum would kill me if you tried to go around smashing time turners." George grinned ruffling the dark hair of his son.

His son. Who's name was Fred.

_Fred _leaned forward and thought about how much this boy looked like both of them. "Whoa, Weasley Twin offspring. Wish I could see Filch's face when this little guy goes to Hogwarts."

George laughed. "Yeah. Especially since he and _James Sirius Potter _are in the same year. I'll bet Filch will be retiring that year for some reason." Then he cleared his throat. "Okay, well everyone here's my surprise. My son Fred Lee Weasley."

Fred seemed quite at ease with everyone looking at him, not caring much just looking about with a bright smile. He obviously was exactly like his father and namesake. Then he went and flopped himself down into a free chair in between Sirius and Rose. He stared up at Sirius with wide eyes that glimmered with excitement. "Your a Maurauder aren't you?"

Sirius gave his barklike laugh and nodded. "I'm Padfoot." He stuck out his hand and Fred took it eagerly.

"My dad told me all about you guys." Fred explained. "He even said that Uncle Harry was Prongs' son. That's sooo cool."

"Wait, wait, wait, what?" _Fred _and _George _exploded. "You're Padfoot?" They pointed to Sirius and then swung around to point at _Harry_. "And _you _are prongs's son? How come no one ever told us!"

_Harry _shrugged looking faintly uncomfortable-though he had been looking uncomfortable since he found out he married Ginny and had three kids with her-"You never asked. I mean I kinda thought you already knew."

"No," said _Fred_. "We didn't."

"But hey, Ginny this is good for you." _George _declared, getting a confused look from his sister. "We were qutie on the fence about you being with Harry before, but know that we know that he's the son of a Maurauder we will do nothing to sabotage this relationship."

Both Ginny's gave them 'yeah-right-we'd-like-to-see-you-try-without-being-on-the-recieving-end-of-my-wand' looks and the congregating Weasley-Potter family laughed aloud.

**Okay I need some help on ideas for this story, help please!**

**Book of the Chapter: **The Time Travelers, Book One of the Gideon Trilogy (Yeah a time travelling book for a time traveling story! :)


	9. Chapter 9

2010

"Wakey, Wakey, clumsy time travelers!" howled a boy's young voice, jerking _Bill _awake with a start. Disoriented for a second he sat up sharply groping around blindly for his wand. All of the sudden he felt a slight weight climb on to his bed an tap him on the head with something slim and wooden. His wand.

He grasped the wand in his hand and blinked blearily a couples times then his six year old nephew caming into view sitting crosslegged at the foot of his camp bed. James had his arms crossed in front of him holding onto his feet as he rocked back and forth grinning like a madman. His red hair was in disaray, his round-framed glasses slipping down to the edge of his thin nose, but his brown eyes glimmered with delight.

"Mum told me to wake everyone up." James informed him brightly, sounding quite important. "She told me to tell all of you that breakfast is ready." Then the boy frowned and looked around him, he continued in a sort of annoyed tone. "But you were the only one that woke up, Uncle Bill. They all just turned over."

_Bill _grinned thinking of a Christmas morning, some years ago, when Ron and Ginny had climbed onto his bed like this after waking him up.

"_Come _on, _Billy. Let's get downstairs before the twins do."_

_"Yeah they'll open all their presents without us."_

James reminded him quite a lot of both Ron and Ginny, but also Fred and George.

"I'll help you wake 'em if you want James." _Bill _said, speaking for the first time. He felt pleased when the little boy gave him a toothy smile and nodded. He did have a way with kids, he supposed it came from growing up the oldest of seven.

They both swung themselves off the bed and James bounced over to _Fred _while _Bill _went over to _George_. Or maybe it was the other way around?

_Bill _leaned over his brother and said, quite loudly, into his ear "Oi! Git! Wake up, it's breakfast time."

_George _jerked upwards, missing _Bill's _head narrowly with his own. The seventeen year old ran a hand through his red hair and glowered up at his older brother. "You didn't need to yell in my bleedin' ear Bill. I already lose it when I'm older so I would like to keep hearing in it until then."

_Bill _frowned, not liking being reminded of what they had learned yesterday about the deaths and injuries of his friends and family. He decided to just not say anything and instead turned to see how James was faring with _Fred_. The little boy was prodding his uncle repeatedly trilling, "Hey wake up! Food's ready and on the table."

_Fred _waved him away as he sat up, "Uh, it's _early_."

"It's ten," James informed him. "Dad's already at work."

"Harry works?" _George _asked. James looked at him weirdly.

"Of course." Then he added proudly. "Head of the Auror Department."

"Whoa." The twins said in unison.

The group of four walked out into the hallway and ran into Fred II leading _Ron_, _Harry_, and _Hermione _downstairs. _Ron _looked up at his brothers and rolled his eyes. He inched coser to _Bill _and muttered into his ear, "Do these two remind you of Fred and George, or what?" _Bill _glanced over at the two boys, one with black hair and one with red, who were leaning in together sniggering about something.

"We could mix the ingrediants of a fever fudge-" Fred murmured.

"-with the stuff from the Patented DayDream Charms-" James continued.

"-yeah! And then there'll be a from the potion in the Day Dreams and the doxy eggs in Fever Fudge-"

"-well, hopefully there will be-"

"-and maybe it'll make a new product." They grinned together, in that evil genius way that Fred and George always did.

_Bill _nodded to _Ron_, trying not to laugh. "They're just like them."

Down in the kitchen everyone else was already seated around the table, forks in hand, plates in front of them. James and Fred went around to sit next to George and Ginny. _Harry_, _Ron_, _Hermione_, and the twins left _Bill _to take the large group empty chairs on the side of the table closest to them. _Bill _himself had to go to the end of the table and sat in between Tonks and Lupin.

"Hmm," Ginny muttered, turning to look at the fireplace. "I thought Harry said that Ted was coming for breakfast?"

Tonks looked up in interest when she heard her father's name. "Who's Ted?"

Ginny turned pale and looked over at her one-eared brother for help. George only shrugged, looking at her uncertainly. "Your gonna have to tell them sometime, Gin."

Tonks' eyebrow raised high above her round amber eyes, and said in a tight voice, "What are you two talking about?"

**Okay remember, Lupin and Tonks don't know anything about their future son. And I know this was short but I'm sorry! I wanted to update sooner. Hey **I HAVE A POLL**! Would you all do me a favor and go vote on it? Please, please, pretty please? :) **

**Book of the Chapter: **Midnight for Charlie Bone, first book in the Charlie Bone series.


	10. Teddy

**PLEASE READ BOTH OF THESE AUTHOR'S NOTES UNDERNEATH!**

**Okay people don't worry. I haven't forgotten about my poll, I've been watching it closely. I just want **_**at least **_**fifty voters before I start my next story. (And I'm hoping to get at least half-way through this story, Sirius, Harry, and the Time Travel Potion, before commiting to something new on top of it.) But since it seems like the new time travel story is probably going to win I have already started to write it (I've gotten the rough drafts of the first three chapters on my computer already! Yeah I've decided to try writing most of the story before I start publishing things here on -it's a lot easier that way.) and I think I have a decent title. What do you think of **How to Save a Life**? It's after one of my favorite songs by The Fray of course and might be a bit of a spoiler on whether or not I choose to let them change the past in this story (**_**hint hint**_**.) ;)**

**I totally had to just force myself to write this cause I felt so bad about taking so long. But I have NO IDEAS WHATSOEVER for this story and don't know what to do! HELP ME PLEASE, DEAR READERS! :( O_o I am so stuck on waiting for Glee to come back in THREE DAYS HELLS YES! that I have neglected my stories. I'm sorry ppls don't hate me! Now I must tell you I gots a tumblr now. I'm still trying to figure out how to work it but I'm gonna post little sneak peeks on my next story. ;)**

**Disclaimer: U all no what it is already. **

**Plus: Thanks to abbyli for the idea! This chapter is dedicated to you even though I couldn't use that idea in this chapter I will in the next one! :D**

2010 (The Tonks House)

Teddy sat on his bed, legs crossed and a book open in his lap, scratching his nose absent mindedly with the end of his quill. Then he frowned, "Ah bloody hell." He rubbed at his face but only ended up smearing the ink that he had gotten on his nose over his cheek too. Deciding to give up on his Transfiguration homework he had wanted to start this morning before he went over to Uncle Harry's for breakfast he placed his quill back into the ink pot and closed his book over his blank piece of parchment.

He slipped out into the hallway cringing at the bright early morning sunlight that hit his still sleepy eyes. Bare feet slapping softly on the cool wooden floor Teddy tip-toed past his grandmother's room and into the bathroom where he proceeded to clear his face of the dark ink.

He stared at the clone of himself that hung on the wall in the form of a mirror. He had not changed his appearance so his hair was a light mousy brown and his eyes were a faint blue-his natural look. Everyone had always said he looked a lot like his dad but his natural hair and eye color was the same as his moms. He sighed heavily, wishing that his parents had come with the other travelers and he could've seen if that was true for himself.

He hadn't shown it but after getting over the initial shock and denial of seeing the time travelers there had been a deep, unsettling feeling of depression. It was so unfair. First they die when he's only a couple weeks old then when he might actually get a chance to meet them they aren't there. He kicked moodily at the toilet.

Teddy went back to his room and changed into his Chudley Cannons shirt that Ron had given him for his birthday a few months ago and a pair of old jeans. He sat on his bed and pulled on a pair of socks, one with a hole at the heel.

He then stood in front of the small mirror placed on his desk in the corner and scrunched up his pale face and went through a series of hair colors before deciding on a bright curly orange to match his shirt. Then he pulled up some freckles on his face like he usually did to feel like he was really one of the Weasley grandchildren (who all had freckles, whether they were faint and very few or prominent and many). Settling back on his bed, he lost himself in thought.

Harry had stopped by right before he went to sleep that night and told his grandmother about the people from the past. But he had asked him to leave the room, like someone did when they had a secret. What secret could there be though? He (and James) had been the ones to find the time travelers so it's not like he didn't already know what he had to tell his Gram.

Unless. . . Teddy sat up.

Could more people have come from the past? he thought giddily. Could his parents have appeared too? That would explain why his Gram was so quiet after Harry left, so sad-looking. It was the same silence she enveloped herself in on Teddy's mother's brithday or when someone brought up the names Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin.

He practically bounced off of his bed and over to his desk where his father's watch lay and checked the time. 8:17.

About fifteen minutes earlier than he would usually show up but maybe they had already started breakfast since it must've been hard for everyone to sleep with the excitement of the day before.

He darted to his grandmothers room and left a note on her bedside table telling her he went on ever to Uncle Harry's for breakfast like usual and hadn't wanted to wake her unnecessarily. He leaned over her sleeping form and kissed her cheek, then silently ran downstairs to the fireplace.

Teddy stood on his tip-toes, wishing he was taller like his friend Mark who was almost as tall as some of the sixth years, and scooped up a handfull of floo-powder. He tossed the sand-like substance into the fireplace lightly and grinned when the emerald green flames burst into life in front of him. He stepped in and called out "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!"

With a _whoosh!_ he spun away to his godfather house where, hopefully, his parents would be waiting.

**Kinda short but I felt like I needed to go deep into someone's thoughts and Teddy was the best person to write about. I promise abbyli that I will use your idea in the next chapter which will be a lot longer because way more things will be happening. Review please!**

**Book of the Chapter: **Leviathan by Scott Westerfield


	11. Breakfast

**This is short and I'm as mad at myself as you guys are probably mad at me. I really, really wanted to update though, and wanted it to be before Groundhogs Day at least. :) I'm sorry, and I hope you like the little bit I'm giving you. I confused myself writing it so read slowly. (Lol Glee has put me in a funk, let's blame it on Glee. Last night's episode though was the best. Michael. Just saying. Listening to Black or White right now. Santana's part is boss. Though, Santana herself is boss.)**

Ginny shifted uneasily under Tonks' quetioning eyes. No one else was coming to her aid. All of the time travelers decided silently they should leave the revealing of Remus and Tonks' future son to Ginny.

Remus himself wasn't really all that suspicious about this mysterious 'Ted' but that was Tonks' father's name and she wanted to know who this was. Was it her father from the future? Unlikely, she thought. Finally Ginny seemed to loose her nerve, something very unlike her, and said, "I promise, I'll tell after breakfast, when the kids go over to mum's to play Quidditch."

Breakfast was a bit tense after this promise of more information for the late time travelers, but was kept somewhat light-hearted by the amount of small energetic children, who honestly didn't understand the pressing matters at hand, wriggling around.

The twins were deep in conversation with Fred II, and James was bouncing all around the table, keeping up a conversation with the three of them, Sirius, and _Molly _all at the same time. _Harry, Ron, Bill, _and _Hermione _all bunched themselves at the end of the table awkwardly, mostly just whispering between themselves quietly. Rose and Al settled down cheerfully, and were being kept happy by Tonks changing her appearence for their amusement, while next to Tonks Remus and _Ginny _were silently, slowly eating their food and taking in everything else around them. The adult Ginny fed Lily, and George helped with Hugo (Hugo and Rose had stayed the night along with their parents after the astounding occurances the night before, and had been left in Ginny and George's care when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left especially early this morning to seek out the help of Kingsley, the Minister of Magic,).

"-And then Victoire pulled the cork off the bottle and ink got _all over her." _James said with great dramatic hand gestures. _Fred _and _George _snorted into the sausages, Sirius dropped his fork back onto his plate while laughing so hard, and _Molly _looked horrified.

"Ooooh yeah, all in her eyes, up her nose, _in her hair_!" Fred grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "We didn't really plan that, but it was still great."

The six year olds had attracted everyone's attention with this and _Ginny _shook her head. "He's definitely George's spawn alright," she teased slightly, waiting to be picked on right back. She wasn't disappointed.

"Well this one's yours innit?" _Greoge _announced, poking the slim shoulders of the red haired Potter.

"Jamie's not an It!" Lily piped up in her small sweet voice. Everyone grinned at her, a bit more of the tension melting away. In a couple more seconds, though, that tension hit again mulitplied by ten when the fireplace flashed a bright green, and out tumbled a gangly young teen. He brushed at the soot staining his blindingly orange Chudley Cannon's shirt subconsiously, already looking around at the people seated at the table, feverishly, hopefully.

He locked eyes with the other person in the room who had uniquely colored hair. Tonks' eyebrows drew together, her lips formed a slight O, a million different thoughts going through her head. Who was this now? she thought tiredly, emotionally and mentally spent from everything she'd been through so far because of the Time Traveling Potion. She still couldn't be sure if she was dreaming or not.

Ginny let out a sigh, robbed of her plan to break the fact that Remus and Tonks were not only dead in the future, but also spouses and parents, gently. "Hey Teddy."

The boy licked his lips, and tilted his head to the side, still staring at his mother. "Aunt Ginny? Are-?"

"Yup, Ted, they are." George inserted. Teddy looked at Tonks now with a type of fear on his face now. Ginny, who had been one of the people who raised him, could see the tears in his eyes as the boy became overwhelmed. She stood up to go to him, but before she could move Teddy had already rushed to her arms and clung to the only mother-like figure he had ever had.

**Book of the Chapter: Clockwork Prince by Cassandra Clare (The second book in the Infernal Devices Series)**


End file.
